


Wake Me Up, Walk Me Home

by groovyfingers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Florist Dedue, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, Restaurant Owner Ashe, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyfingers/pseuds/groovyfingers
Summary: The daily life of Ashe, a restaurant owner, and his husband Dedue, a florist.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Wake Me Up, Walk Me Home

At 6 A.M. the alarm clock on the left side table rings loudly in their little apartment. Dedue rolls over, grunting while waving his hand against the counter top in a tired way of turning the alarm off. He successfully turns the blaring machine off, careful not to slam it as forcefully as their last alarm clock, which he had to replace. Dedue sighs, rolling back into his place, perfectly slotted against Ashe’s back. He knows the smaller is awake, and at any moment will start to rise to get ready for the day, but Dedue lets himself enfold his arms around Ashe for a few more restful moments. He smiles against his lovers silver hair; it smells of rosemary.

At 6:27 A.M. Ashe nudges his head backwards, the daily sign of telling Dedue it’s time to get up. The bigger man squeezes Ashe once more, then rolls onto his back to let him go. Ashe sits up in their shared bed, but leans down to give Dedue a kiss; I love you’s are shared. The silver-haired man stands and walks to the dresser on the right side of the room, grabbing clothes for both Dedue and himself. He wastes no time stripping of his bed clothes and putting on a loose gray shirt and similarly ill-fitting joggers. Ashe throws his chin over his shoulder to see Dedue staring at him, still in bed; the pair of them fall into a fit of giggles when Ashe hits Dedue square in the face with his clothes.

At 6:50 A.M. Ashe and Dedue exit their apartment building at the same time. Dedue leans down to peck the shorter man on the lips before they both turn in opposite directions, and begin walking. 

At 7 A.M. Dedue unlocks the front door of his floral shop. He turns the previously “closed” sign over to “open.” He tightens the white bun behind his head before walking to the back of the shop and out to the greenhouse. He turns on the sprinklers for all his flourishing plants, and tends to the plants that require more attention. He always loved caring for the Duscur plants, even though they were bought rarely. He walks back up to the front of the store and stands behind the register. Dedue flicks the lights on, illuminating the store with vintage hanging lights with an abundance of different colored glass. Ashe found these for the shop when Dedue first opened doors, a few months after the war ended. His green eyes shone as bright as the lights themselves, lucky that he could get the items at such a low price, and hoping that Dedue would like them. He smiled, looking up at the ceiling; he loved them. The bells on the door rang as the first customer of the day walked through. Dedue greeted them, looking down at the picture he had Igantz illustrate of Ashe before they parted ways, and walked around the counter to talk to his guest. 

At 8:30 A.M. Ashe finished preparing the first run of food for the day. His assistant cook had to practically kick him out of the kitchen so that he could open on time. Ashe swung open the door of his small diner, propping the wood open so the smells of his restaurant could hopefully reach those on the streets. Not even five minutes later he was serving his first guest of the day, Ashe working on the daily special as his other cook prepared breakfast. The small man nearly lost his gold wedding band inside of the yogurt parfaits, but he refuses to take it off. The small restaurant becomes more busy and the morning goes along, and Ashe couldn't help but smile to himself when someone ordered an omelette with meat from Duscur inside; he brought the plate out himself. 

At 3:24 P.M. a young man walks into Dedue’s shop, and asks him to help build him a bouquet for his girlfriend he’s proposing to. Dedue smiles warmly at the man, and leads him back to the greenhouse. The taller man begins to pick out flowers and explaining their meaning to the soon-to-be engaged man. Dedue notices that the man looks at his wedding band, the silver stands out starkly on his darker skin. The man shows the ring to him, it is simple and small, but with three small diamonds within the silver. The man smiles brightly as he talks about his girlfriend, and Dedue continues to pick out flowers based on his words. The bouquet is made of stephanotis’, yellow and red tulips, orchids, and a white plant from Duscur that symbolizes new beginnings. He checks out the man at the front counter, passing over the flowers and wishing him good luck and congratulations. The man leaves with a bounce in his step, and Dedue is left alone. He sits down heavily on his stool, and notices a paper bag on the far leftside of his counter. His stretches his long, muscular arm out to grab the packaging, recognizes Ashe’s sloppy handwriting on the brown paper. 

“You weren't up front so here is your lunch. I’m sorry I couldn't catch you, but I have to do a supply run. I love you!”

Dedue smiles, and rips the message away from the bag. He opens one of the side drawers and puts the message along with the other ones. Ashe does not even know that Dedue keeps the silly things he writes to him, but he doesn't need to know. Dedue goes back to the greenhouse and picks some flowers; primrose, flax, and iris. He walks to the front of the shop, and turns the sign to closed, and exits. The lunch Ashe made him lays uneaten on the counter; the sprinklers turn on.

At 5:43 P.M. Ashe returns with bags full of food to be prepared in the upcoming weeks. He puts the ingredients in their respective places, chilling the fresh meat, vegetables and fruit. Ashe breathes out a sigh, feeling tired even though dinner service has started. He begins to chop up carrots when out of the corner of his eye he sees a bouquet. Ashe smiles softly, walking over to the flowers on his prep table. There's a small card resting on the multi-colored display.

“I love you.”

The card is written in Dedue’s neat script, and Ashe’s heart feels full. He takes the card and uses a magnet to stick it on the metal pole near the kitchen window. He takes the bouquet and places it in the largest vase in the diner. Placing the flowers gently inside, Ashe brings the flowers and sits them on top of one of the wooden shelves in the main dining room. Admiring the choices, Ashe stands in front of the flowers for a moment longer. He walks back to the kitchen, and resumes cutting the carrots.

At 8:45 P.M. Dedue checks on his flowers in the greenhouse just once more. He tends to his native home plants, making sure the heat was optimal. The lights are turned down low, and the room is set at the temperature required for the rest of the flowers. He walks back up to the front, grabbing the ring of keys, and locks up his shop. When he exits, he begins walking briskly down the street.

At 9:05 P.M. Dedue walks into the small diner that was barren of customers. He sees the bouquet sitting on the wooden shelf that he cut and hung for Ashe. He walks into the kitchen and sees Ashe, who is prepping the vegetables and seasoning the meat for tomorrow. He looks up at the sound of Dedue’s footsteps, and smiles brightly when they make eye contact. The smaller man rushes over and stands on his toes to plant a kiss on the Duscur man lips. Dedue wraps his arms around Ashe’s small waist, making the man laugh loudly when he picks him up off his feet. Deude places his feet back on the ground, and they exchange more quick kisses. They break apart, and Ashe returns to his vegetables, as Dedue begins to make tomorrow’s special; Duscur soup. They chat idly about their day, occasionally moving from the opposite side of the kitchen they were on just to _touch._

At 10:13 P.M. Ashe locks the doors of his restaurant and Dedue stands protectively behind him. Even though the war ended years ago, he is unable to stop protecting his lover; Ashe does not seem to mind. They walk down the cobblestone streets back to their apartment, Ashe gripping Dedue’s hand, feeling the cold metal on his finger sting his warm palm. They don’t talk, but it’s scierene, perfect even. Dedue without stopping, leans down and kisses the crown of Ashe’s soft hair. The shorter man blushes all the way up to his ears, and grips Dedue’s hand even harder.

At 10:30 P.M. Ashe and Dedue take a shower, Dedue scrubbing the smell of the diner out of Ashe’s hair, and Ashe tracing the scars up and down Dedue’s arm and they drip with water. They dry off, exhausted by the day, and change into their night clothes. The couple collapse into their bed; Ashe instantly snuggles to Dedue chest, his head pillows in his pectorals. Dedue’s large hands stroke Ashe’s wet hair, and he kisses his husbands forehead.

“I love you, Ashe.”

“I love you more, Dedue.”

They fall asleep soundly, ready to repeat the day again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head and I could not get it out so here you go. I played 15 hours of Three Houses in a day and I need help. Thank you for reading!  
> The song that inspired this fic: Blue Orangeade by TOMORROW X TOGETHER


End file.
